


make yourself at home

by WendigoBaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, facemasks and relaxing, fond magnus who loves his boyfriend as well, needy alec who loves his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoBaby/pseuds/WendigoBaby
Summary: Sometimes, all you need for happiness is your loving boyfriend and a face mask.





	make yourself at home

After a while of being the Head of the Institute, Alec realizes he’s never valued late evenings quite enough, these rare moments when he gets to fall asleep not against a stack of papers, but with a warm body next to him.

 

The thought comes into his head during one of those times, bringing a soft little smile tugging at his mouth, while he lays on Magnus’ and his - _their_ \- bed. He’s sprawled out on the silk sheets with a forearm thrown over his eyes to block out the dimmed lights of the bedroom; it’s peaceful, pleasantly domestic - some random TV show plays in the living room with the sound turned down and the hum of the shower keeps Alec company.

 

Maybe he dozed off or just let his thoughts drift too far, but the next thing Alec registers is the lick of the bathroom door handle and quiet footfalls as Magnus moves around the room, going through his routines. A drawer opens and shuts, Magnus sighs, then there’s the distinct rustle of the royal blue robe that he seems to favor.

 

Alec drags his arm off of his face and lets it flop to the side, completing the starfish look, and pries his eyes open just as Magnus slips his arms into the sleeves, but leaves the robe undone for his one-person audience. Alec smiles, eyes slowly dragging down that chest and stomach he’s put his mouth against so many times, tongue darting out to wet his lower lip.

 

Magnus looks lovely - his face is bare of makeup and any stress-related wrinkles, his hair is wet and mussed up; when he tips his head to the side to give Alec a fond look, a droplet of water slides down the side of his neck, strangely mesmerizing. Maybe it’s Alec’s eyelashes surrounding the edges of his vision, but everything feels hazy in the best of ways, where Alec knows he’s safe and sound.

 

With a noise deep in his throat, a hybrid between a hum and a whine, Alec makes grabby hands at Magnus. In hindsight, it’s silly, but Alec can’t find it in himself to care, especially when Magnus slides his fingers between Alec’s and leans down to kiss the top of his palm.

 

“Are you done yet?” Alec rasps, clearing his throat after his voice cracks over one of the words from disuse; they’ve been existing next to each other since they both got back from their respective duties, quietly returning to each other’s orbits as they worked, a cup of tea here, a kiss dropped atop a bowed head in passing there, a smile exchanged when their eyes catch over the space of the living room.

 

“Nearly. I’m going to do a face mask and then I’ll join you. Being this beautiful for over four hundred years doesn’t come without a price.” Magnus answers, a humorous smile curling at the corners of his mouth, his thumb working over one of Alec’s knuckles.

 

Alec hums in response and after squeezing his hand once more, Magnus heads to the en suite bathroom. Alec rubs his eyes with his fingers and peels himself off of the bed, trudging across the room with heavy and absent-minded steps, managing to stumble into the door frame on the way. Maybe walking while his eyes are open would be a better option, he thinks briefly, before Magnus chuckles and the sound fills Alec’s chest like light.

 

“Shadowhunter grace, huh?” There’s a teasing edge to it that makes Alec roll his eyes, already a bit more awake if only for a short period of time. His eyelids are still heavy and he leans some of his weight on the counter next to the sink, cluttered with things belonging to both of them - colognes, toothbrushes in a cup off to the side, Alec’s favorite shaving cream. 

 

It tugs on something warm in Alec’s heart as he sweeps his eyes over the organized mess because at first, it was all tentative, but with each and every night Alec stayed over, his belongings migrated to Magnus’ loft and there was never really a specific moment where he moved in. It just happened gradually, on its own.

 

The round mirror before them is still fogged up, the whole room filled with steam that sticks to Alec’s skin. He wipes his hand across the cold surface, furrowing his brows at the weird-looking gel patches sitting beneath Magnus’ eyes in the reflection. He’s seen them before on Izzy, as she’s into all those beauty products, once in a blue moon managing to cajole Alec into trying out a new cream with her. One time he remembers accidentally interrupting something Isabelle called a pamper night, that apparently consisted of painting Clary’s nails a jarring orange matching her carrot hair and putting weird masks on their faces.

 

And while they seemed fun, Alec never considered trying them out, but as he’s watching Magnus paint on a thin layer of something in the color of matcha tea, he’s intrigued. Magnus is looking at himself in the mirror, easily avoiding the goatee around his mouth and his hairline with practiced strokes. When he’s done, he smiles lopsidedly, eyes flicking over to Alec and noticing the interest he doesn’t bother to hide.

 

“Do you want to try it?” Magnus prompts.

 

_Why not?_

 

Alec nods, shuffles closer until he’s crowded between Magnus’ solid body and the sharp edge of the counter. He observes Magnus as he picks a clean brush and a different jar, this one a color adjacent to white. The warlock repeats the entire process on Alec’s face, the fingers of his free hand holding Alec’s chin in place. It’s gooey and a little cold, but overall pleasant; it smells like lemon grass and flowers that Alec doesn’t recognize.

 

It’s over quicker than expected and after Magnus tucks some stray hairs away from his face, Alec glances into the mirror behind him, a quiet chuckle escaping at how silly they look.

 

“What now?”

 

“Now we wait twenty minutes.”

 

And so they do - Alec cracks the window open, letting in the pitter patter of rain over the New York rooftops and chilled air that smells of night; they talk about nothing in particular. Magnus conjures up his half-forgotten tea cup he left on the coffee table and smiles at Alec’s bad joke from above the porcelain rim. They’re pressed against each other and at one point words turn into soft kisses, little pecks that make them grin at each other, soft and warm and like home.

 

The twenty minutes pass before they know it and the aftermath of their kisses is obvious in the spots of green on Alec’s face and vice versa, leaving them with quiet laughter as they wash their faces, then move back to the bedroom with hands linked. Alec would rate the face mask experience quite highly if only he had some higher brain power left, but now he’s even sleepier, his body sinking into the mattress on its own accord.

 

Magnus gives an affection-laden sigh just as the bed dips beneath his weight. Alec shuffles closer, seeking the familiar feel of Magnus’ skin beneath his fingertips and rests his temple against Magnus’ chest, a steady heartbeat like a lullaby in his ear.

 

Ringless fingers card through Alec’s already messy hair and he burrows closer, tangling his and Magnus’ legs together. Already half in Morpheus’ world, Alec registers the TV quieting after a snap.

 

“Goodnight, love you.” Alec murmurs against Magnus’ skin and the fingers still, coming to rest against his shoulder blade.

 

“Goodnight, my Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell with me on [tumblr](www.maghnvsbane.tumblr.com)!


End file.
